Juste quelqu'un
by Emerys08
Summary: Parfois, une seule personne peut changer bien des chose sans le vouloir. Une personne qui vous comprend et qui est capable de voir le meilleur en vous. Comment Loki aurait réagit en croisant une tel personne.


Salut tout le monde,

Et oui encore un cross over Thor/HP, faut que je reprenne la main pour la sortie du prochain film ^^.

La correction est signée Tymara, que je remercie beaucoup.

Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas : review !

x

Juste quelqu'un.

x

Loki observa avec exaspération sont frère Thor. Ce dernier avait réussi à convaincre leur mère Frigga que c'était une bonne idée que les deux frères partent ensemble pour une partie de chasse et, bien sur, Loki n'avait jamais rien put refuser à sa mère. C'est pourquoi il était là, observant son frère lâcher des cris de guerre tellement forts qu'il ne devait plus y avoir de gibier sur des kilomètres à la ronde.

Agacé par un nouveau cri, Loki s'éloigna de son frère et ses amis pour s'enfoncer un peu plus loin dans la forêt. Il marcha sans but pendant un instant avant de s'arrêter, tous ses sens en alerte. Il n'était plus seul, il le sentait dans tout son être. Il se retourna pour être aussitôt menacé par une faux placée sur son cou.

Loki ne s'était jamais sentit lâche, malgré les dires de certain, il n'avait jamais fui devant le danger, même s'il utilisait souvent ses illusions pour avoir la main haute sur ses adversaires. Mais là, il ne voulait qu'une chose : pouvoir fuir à toute jambe et retrouver la sécurité relative de la citadelle d'Asgard. Car devant lui se tenait une entité que tous craignaient, y comprit les Ases.

La Mort elle-même se présentait devant lui, et c'était rarement bon signe.

\- Loki Odinson ? demanda l'entité

Le jeune Ases ne put qu'acquiescer.

\- Mon Maître à besoin de tes services, annonça la Mort en retirant la faux de sous la gorge de l'Asgardien. Suis-moi.

Puis elle fit demi-tour, sachant que personne n'osait contester l'un de ses ordres.

Loki reprit un souffle qui ne se souvenait pas avoir retenu et observa un instant la Mort avant de se dépêcher de la rejoindre, son esprit tournant à plein régime. La Mort avait un maître qui, apparemment, avait besoin de lui. Il pourrait peu être en tirer profit. Après tout, Thor ne connaissait certainement pas quelqu'un d'aussi puissant que le Maître de la Mort ayant une dette vis à vis de lui.

La Faucheuse s'arrêta au pied d'un arbre et Loki la rejoignit avant de se figer en voyant un jeune homme, plus jeune que lui, allongé au pied de l'arbre et semblant blessé.

\- Peux-tu le soigner ? demanda la Mort.

Loki s'accroupit devant le jeune homme avant de se figer un bref instant parce que l'être devant lui n'était pas Ases, ni d'aucun autre royaume partageant une frontière terrestre avec Asgard. Le jeune homme, encore presque un enfant, était un Midgardien. Loki hésita, il méprisait les Midgardiens. Et son hésitation fut perçue par la Mort qui n'apprécia pas. Aussitôt, Loki ressentit la froideur du métal sur son cou.

\- Peux-tu le soigner ? répéta la Mort.

\- Je vais essayer, répondit Loki d'une voix légèrement étranglée.

Puis, il se mit au travail, usant de sa magie et des sorts de guérison qu'il avait appris.

\- Qui est-il ? Et pourquoi est-il dans cet état ? demanda alors Loki pendant qu'il soignait une blessure importante sur l'abdomen du jeune homme.

La Mort l'observa un instant avant de se décider à lui répondre.

\- Son nom est Harry et c'est un Midgardien, comme tu as pu t'en rendre compte, Prince d'Asgard. Quant à ce qui lui est arrivé, je ne peux t'en dire beaucoup sans mettre mon Maître en colère. Il a participé à une guerre alors qu'il n'était qu'un enfant, on l'a obligé à combattre. Et lorsqu'il a finalement mis fin à la guerre, il a été trahit par ceux qu'il avait sauvés. Je n'ai pas pu intervenir tout de suite, mais dès que j'ai réussi le sortir de là, je l'ai amené ici. Je savais que tu y serais.

\- Moi ? Vous vouliez me l'amener ? Pourquoi ? Ça n'est rien d'autre qu'un Midgardien pathétique.

La Mort eut alors un rire amusé qui stupéfia Loki.

\- Tu comprendras bien assez tôt, Prince d'Asgard, répondit l'entité. Il y a une cabane un peu plus loin, tu pourras l'y installer, mais à partir de maintenant c'est toi qui est responsable de mon Maître.

Loki se tut, semblant se concentrer sur les soins qu'il prodiguait alors qu'il réfléchissait à un moyen de se débarrasser du problème tout en gardant les bonnes grâce de la Mort. Il n'était jamais conseillé de se la mettre à dos.

La Mort, elle, observa le jeune prince. Elle savait qu'il avait fait le bon choix. Loki ne s'en était pas encore rendu compte, mais sa magie commençait déjà à vibrer avec celle d'Harry. Avec un dernier sourire, elle se pencha vers son jeune maître et embrassa doucement son front sous les yeux ébahis de Loki, avant de disparaître.

Le Dieu du Chaos observa autour de lui, essayant de trouver où la Mort avait bien put aller, mais se fut peine perdue : elle l'avait bel et bien abandonné dans cette forêt avec ce Midgardien.

Soupirant, Loki finit rapidement les soins du mortel plus si mortel que ça, avant de le soulever avec sa magie et de se diriger vers la cabane que la Mort venait de lui indiquer.

Avec un reniflement de dégoût, il repoussa la porte en grande partie moisie et entra dans la pièce principale, vide de toute trace de vie, et qui semblait d'ailleurs être la seule pièce de la demeure. Avec un nouveau soupir d'exaspération, Loki invoqua un lit et y installa sa nouvelle charge, lui jetant un sortilège de sommeil pour s'assurer qu'il ne bouge pas et un autre de protection (il n'aimait pas le Midgardien, mais il n'était pas suicidaire, merci). Il repartit ensuite à la recherche de son lourdaud de frère. Plus vite leur petite troupe serais rentrée, plus vite il pourrait s'esquiver discrètement pour revenir ici et mettre un peu d'ordre dans cette cabane en ruine.

X

Convaincre son frère de rentrer avait été d'une facilité déconcertante, surtout lorsqu'il fit remarquer que l'heure du dîner approchait, mais c'est Frigga qui le retint un moment, Thor ayant raconté à tous que Loki s'était perdu dans les bois, au grand dam de son frère. Et lorsque Frigga le relâcha finalement, il était trop tard pour retourner crapahuter dans les bois.

Ainsi, il ne put revenir que le lendemain matin avec un gros pain et quelques fruits qu'il avait volés en cuisine. Lorsqu'il arriva aux abords de la cabane, il se figea un bref instant avant de devenir invisible. Parce que devant la maison jonchaient tout les débris qui, la veille, se trouvaient à l'intérieur. Quelqu'un les avait sortis. Le dieu du Chaos s'approcha prudemment avant de se figer en voyant le jeune homme d'hier sortir de la cabane en traînant péniblement une poutre. Loki fronça les sourcils en voyant cela et se rendit de nouveau visible.

Lorsqu'Harry ouvrit les yeux, il remarqua tout de suite qu'il n'était plus dans sa cellule à Azkaban. Il jeta un regard autour de lui et observa la ruine dans laquelle il se trouvait. Se redressant doucement, il constata rapidement que toutes ses blessures étaient guéries, même si son corps était encore épuisé.

Il ignorait où il était, mais il savait que la Mort ne l'aurait pas emmené dans un endroit ou il pourrait être en danger. Il se redressa alors péniblement, reprenant un instant son souffle avant de se lever. Il allait sans doute rester un moment ici, alors autant rendre tout cela habitable. Il commença donc à sortir les débris qui traînaient. Il était en train de sortir la dernière grande poutre lorsqu'il sentit qu'on l'observait. Levant les yeux, il se figea un instant en voyant l'homme qui se tenait devant lui.

Il était grand et mince avec des yeux aussi verts que les siens et des cheveux lisses et noir qui lui arrivaient à mi nuque. Harry posa ce qu'il tenait et se frotta les mains. Il ne savait pas si l'homme était une menace ou pas, et il ne pensait pas être en état de se battre mais, dans le doute, il préféra rester sur ses gardes.

\- Tu es réveillé, constata Loki en s'approchant

\- C'est vous qui m'avez soigné ?

\- Pas comme si la Mort m'avait laissé le choix, répliqua Loki.

Le dieu s'approcha et posa le pain et les fruits près d'Harry avant de l'observer avec dédain.

\- Je suis Loki, prince d'Asgard.

Harry se figea, se demandant un instant si l'homme devant lui n'était pas fou, avant de se souvenir qu'il était capable de savoir si quelqu'un lui mentait, une sorte de sixième sens qu'il avait développé un peu par hasard mais qui avait été très utile dans la guerre pour distinguer les alliés des ennemis.

\- Je suis Harry, de… Midgard, hésita le jeune homme. Et je suis désolé pour la Mort, elle est parfois un peu surprotectrice. Je lui parlerai, vous n'avez pas besoin de revenir si vous ne le voulez pas. Je suis sûr que vous devez être occupé.

Loki l'observa un instant sans rien dire. Le mortel semblait connaître sa place.

\- Je t'ai ramené de quoi manger. Mais comme tu l'as compris je suis occupé. Adieu.

Puis il fit demi-tour et s'apprêta à partir avant d'être arrêté par le mortel.

\- Prince Loki ! Merci pour les soins et pour votre temps.

Loki se retourna et fut surpris de voir le jeune homme s'incliner devant lui. Il y avait bien longtemps que plus personne ne s'inclinait devant lui à Asgard.

X

Un mois s'était passé depuis qu'il avait fait la connaissance du jeune Midgardien et il n'était pas retourné le voir. Pour tout dire, Loki n'y pensait que très rarement. La dernière fois, par exemple, il se trouvait dans la bibliothèque lorsqu'il était tombé sur un livre traitant des plantes trouvables à Asgard et de la manière de faire pousser certains fruits et légumes, et il avait pensé qu'Harry pourrait en avoir besoin. Mais ses réflexions à propos du jeune homme n'allaient jamais plus loin.

Sauf à cet instant, alors qu'il écoutait son frère Thor dénigrer ses dernières interventions sur le champ de bataille. Cet idiot était tellement égocentrique qu'il ne s'était même pas rendu compte que plusieurs soldats auraient put mourir si Loki n'avait pas usé de sa magie pour les protéger.

Agacé, Loki se leva soudainement de table sans regarder quiconque et, sans un mot, quitta la table, entendant à peine Frigga châtier son fils aîné. Sans même prendre le temps de réfléchir, il enfourcha un cheval et quitta la cité.

Il ne reprit ses esprits qu'une fois qu'il fut enfoncé dans la forêt. Regardant autour de lui, il reconnu le chemin menant à la cabane du mortel. Il hésita un instant avant de sentir la pluie commencer à tomber, et dut se rendre à l'évidence : c'était le seul endroit où il pouvait aller pour éviter d'être complètement trempé.

X

Harry était en train de faire un ragoût avec le lapin qu'il avait chassé et quelques légumes qu'il avait put acheter au marché voisin grâce à l'or que la Mort avait pu lui apporter en même temps que ses effets personnels, environ une semaine après son arrivée à Asgard. Il avait ainsi eu la possibilité de s'installer un peu plus confortablement et de profiter de la paix du lieu. Ici, il pouvait être lui même. Pas d'attente, pas de contrat de mariage, pas de méchant à tuer : il était enfin libre de vivre sa vie.

Il n'avait eu aucune visite depuis le départ du prince Loki, aussi fut-il surpris par les coups frappés à sa porte. Reposant la cuillère en bois qu'il tenait à la main et écartant son ragoût du feu, il se dirigea vers le battant de bois et l'ouvrit. Il se figea un instant en voyant que l'objet de ses pensées se tenait justement devant lui et commençait à être vraiment trempé par la pluie.

Harry s'écarta alors rapidement et invita le dieu à entrer. Une fois fait, il referma la porte et attrapa rapidement une serviette qu'il tendit à Loki sans un mot. Il voyait parfaitement la tension dans les épaules du prince. Il se contenta alors de le guider doucement vers le feu où il pourrait se réchauffer. Puis, il prépara deux bols de ragoût pour en tendre un à Loki et prendre place à coté de lui.

Ils mangèrent en silence. Harry savait ce que cela faisait d'être sous la pression constante des autres, et Loki, en temps que prince, devait probablement vivre cela en permanence. Alors il ne dit rien, laissant son invité se détendre.

\- C'est bon, commenta alors le dieu.

\- Il m'a fallut plusieurs essais, avoua Harry avec un léger sourire. Mais je pense ne pas trop mal m'en sortir pour le moment.

\- Tu as rebâtit la maison ? Comment ?

\- La Mort m'a ramené plusieurs choses de Midgard, dont mon or, avec lequel j'ai put acheter tout les matériaux pour la reconstruire. C'est loin d'être le palais d'Asgard, mais c'est chez moi maintenant.

\- Je sens de la magie, remarqua Loki.

Harry se tendit un bref instant, ne sachant pas si c'était bien ou pas.

\- Je suis un sorcier, avoua-t-il finalement. Probablement le plus puissant qui existe sur Midgard. Enfin, qui existait, maintenant que je vis ici. Est-ce que… les légende son vraies ? Je veux dire, vous êtes aussi un manipulateur de magie ?

\- Oui… au grand dam de ma famille.

\- Ils n'aiment pas la magie ?

Loki se crispa alors et Harry se tendit.

\- Pardonnez-moi, ça ne me regarde pas.

\- La magie, c'est pour les femmes, pas pour un homme, et encore moins un prince. Dans un royaume qui juge sur la force brute, ça n'est pas honorable de se battre avec la magie.

\- Ce sont des idiots, remarqua doucement Harry. Il n'y a rien d'honorable dans une guerre, ni la façon dont on combat, ni les armes que l'on utilise, et encore moins la façon dont on meurt.

Loki tourna la tête pour poser son regard sur le jeune mortel, et il vit ce dernier observer les flammes avec tristesse. Harry se leva alors et alla poser son bol dans le baquet qui lui servait d'évier.

\- Souhaitez-vous rester ici cette nuit ? demanda finalement Harry.

Loki acquiesça avant de se lever pour rejoindre le jeune homme et lui tendre son bol vide. Harry lava rapidement la vaisselle avant de se diriger vers le coffre qui était au pied du seul lit de la pièce. Il en sortit un simple pantalon en toile. Et se tourna vers le prince.

\- Je peux vous proposer un pantalon pour être plus à l'aise, offrit Harry. Il n'est pas de la meilleure qualité, mais au moins, il est sec.

Loki l'observa avant de prendre le vêtement qu'on lui tendait et commença à se déshabiller, pour aussitôt remarquer avec amusement qu'Harry s'était détourné pour lui laisser un peu d'intimité. La pudeur n'était pas une notion très connue parmi les guerriers d'Asgard.

\- Si vous voulez bien me confier vos vêtements, je vais les mettre à sécher.

Loki enfila le pantalon et fut surpris de le trouver confortable, avant de tendre ses vêtements encore humides au mortel. Harry les pendit devant le feu avant de prendre une autre couverture du coffre.

\- J'ai d'autre couverture pour le lit si vous voulez, offrit Harry.

Loki lui refusa les couvertures, s'installa dans le lit et, à sa grande surprise, s'endormit assez rapidement.

X

A la suite de cette soirée, Loki revint régulièrement. Au bout de la seconde visite, il avait compris qu'Harry ne se fiait jamais aux rumeurs et qu'il préférait juger de la valeur d'un homme par lui même. Cela, ajouté au fait qu'il ne voyait pas la magie et son utilisation comme une faiblesse, était nouveau pour Loki, et lui fit étrangement du bien. A tel point qu'il revenait voir Harry pour relâcher la pression à chaque fois qu'il en avait besoin. Il avait su trouver en ce jeune Midgardien un ami qui ne le laisserait pas tomber, et qui avait prouvé sa loyauté deux semaines à peine après sa première nuit dans la petite cabane.

 _Flash back_

 _Loki avait une fois de plus dû partir de la cité. La dernière bataille qu'il avait livrée avec son frère avait été féroce et aurait fait plus de victime sans l'intervention de Loki. Mais ça n'était pas là le point de vue des autres guerriers, qui profitèrent de la soirée organisée en l'honneur de la victoire pour dénigrer le jeune prince sur ses manières pitoyables de combattre._

 _Dès qu'il avait put s'éclipser, il avait quitté le palais, sous le regard triste de la reine. Et il s'était tout naturellement dirigé vers la cabane ou il savait qu'il serait bien accueilli. Malheureusement, à cause de sa contrariété, il fut moins attentif sur le chemin et ne remarqua pas tout de suite l'ours géant qui s'approchait de lui. Son cheval, en revanche, le vit rapidement et, affolé, cabra, désarçonnant son cavalier._

 _Loki fut pendant un bref instant étourdit, mais le grondement menaçant lui fit comprendre qu'il n'était pas seul. Levant les yeux, il se retrouva alors nez à museau avec l'ours géant qui avait effrayé sa monture. Il était figé de peur, il savait que peu de guerriers pouvaient se vanter d'avoir tué seul une telle bête, en général, ils devaient s'y mettre à trois ou quatre pour espérer l'abattre._

 _L'ours lâcha alors un puissant rugissement tandis que Loki fermait les yeux, bien trop effrayé pour penser à utiliser sa magie. Jusqu'à ce qu'une pierre ne frappe violemment le museau de l'animal. Ce dernier se détourna de Loki pour reporter son attention sur son nouvel agresseur. Furieux, l'ours se lança vers le nouvel arrivant. Il fallut quelques secondes à Loki pour reconnaître son sauveur : Harry._

 _Le jeune Midgardien était en train de s'occuper de son petit jardin lorsqu'il avait été interrompu par l'arrivée d'un cheval sans cavalier. Il avait rapidement remarqué les armoiries d'Asgard, et le rugissement de l'ours peu après l'avait décidé à aller voir ce qu'il se passait. Il était rentré chez lui pour prendre le katana enchanté qu'il possédait et s'était élancé en direction du bruit. Il avait senti son cœur rater un battement lorsqu'il avait reconnu Loki. Il avait alors ramassé une pierre et l'avait jetée à l'ours pour détourner son attention. Et ça avait un peu trop bien marché._

 _L'animal gigantesque se jeta contre lui. Harry réussi à l'esquiver et se retourna aussitôt pour contre attaquer. Il réussit à blesser l'ours à la patte, mais cela ne fit que renforcer la colère de l'animal. Il esquiva un nouveau coup de patte._

 _\- Loki, cours ! cria Harry en direction du jeune prince toujours immobile._

 _Mais l'inattention d'Harry lui coûta cher. L'ours en profita pour lui donner un coup de patte qui l'envoya voler dans un arbre. Il se redressa rapidement alors que l'ours s'avançait sans se presser. Harry haleta en s'appuyant sur son bras. En y jetant un rapide coup d'œil, il put voir les marques profondes des griffes qui traversaient le membre. Un nouveau rugissement retentit, et la bête chargea._

 _Harry attendit le dernier moment avant d'attraper la branche au dessus de lui et de se hisser dessus, laissant l'ours percuter l'arbre de tout son poids. Puis il se laissa tomber sur le dos de l'animal, plantant son sabre dans le dos de celui-ci. L'ours s'ébroua alors, essayant d'enlever la nuisance sur son dos, mais Harry ne se laissa pas faire et fit usage de la magie de son sabre pour faire courir des flammes le long de la lame, et ainsi envoyer une langue de feu jusque dans le corps même de la bête._

 _Le silence retomba dans la forêt, interrompu uniquement par le bruit de l'ours qui s'effondra. Aussitôt, Harry sortit son katana du cadavre et rejoignit Loki, gardant son bras blessé contre lui._

 _\- Loki, ça va ? demanda-t-il, passant au tutoiement sans s'en rendre compte._

 _\- Tu es blessé, constata le jeune prince._

 _\- Rien de grave, rassura le Midgardien. Toi, es-tu blessé ?_

 _\- Je vais bien. Je… j'ai déjà connu des batailles, mais cette bête, même les plus grands guerriers d'Asgard doivent se mettre à plusieurs pour la vaincre. Comment … ?_

 _\- Retournons à la cabane, je t'expliquerai tout._

 _\- On ne peut pas laisser la carcasse ici, remarqua le dieu en s'approchant de l'ours mort._

 _Usant de sa magie, il fit léviter le corps de l'animal et accompagna Harry vers la cabane. Aussitôt arrivé, il posa son chargement devant la petite bâtisse et la couvrit rapidement avant d'entrer pour aider Harry. Ce dernier était en train de faire bouillir de l'eau pour nettoyer sa plaie._

 _\- Tu n'étais pas obligé de me sauver, remarqua Loki_

 _\- Non, en effet._

 _\- Alors pourquoi ? Si tu espères une récompense de la part de mon père, tu risques d'être déçu._

 _Harry ne dit rien dans un premier temps, faisant attention alors qu'il enlevait la marmite d'eau bouillante de sur le feu, il y trempa aussitôt des tissus avant de ce tourner vers Loki._

 _\- Je ne sais pas si je dois être outré ou triste, remarqua Harry. Outré que tu puisses ne serait-ce que penser que je n'ai fait ça que pour une éventuelle récompense, ou triste que tu penses que la récompense soit la seule raison pour laquelle ont t'aiderais. Loki, tu as été le premier a me trouver et tu m'as soigné…_

 _\- Pas comme si la Mort m'avait laissé le choix, répondit le dieu._

 _\- Mais par la suite, tu avais le choix de revenir ici ou pas. Et tu es revenu. Tu m'as apporté de la nourriture et des livres. Tu n'étais pas obligé de le faire. Loki, je t'ai sauvé parce que tu es mon ami._

 _Le dieu du chaos observa le jeune mortel, sans savoir quoi dire, pendant qu'Harry nettoyait ses blessures. Puis, il s'approcha et saisit doucement le chiffon dans les mains d'Harry pour nettoyer les blessures présentes dans le dos de ce dernier, avant d'user de sa magie pour refermer les plaies._

 _Un ami. Il avait un ami. C'était la première fois. Loki sentit alors quelque chose de chaud en lui, et il retint à grand peine les larmes qui tentaient de surgir de ses yeux. Il n'avait jamais eu d'ami. En réalité, il n'y avait jamais eu à Asgard quelqu'un qui voudrait, de son plein gré, passer du temps avec lui. Quelqu'un qui le respectait vraiment. Oh, bien sûr, devant lui et devant le roi et la reine, personne n'osait lui manquer de respect. Mais il savait ce que l'on disait dans son dos, il voyait les regards des soldats à chaque fois qu'il passait devant eux. Lui, le prince d'Asgard, n'était ni respecté, ni aimé de son peuple._

 _\- Loki ? demanda alors prudemment Harry en se retournant vers le dieu._

 _Il lui suffit de plonger son regard dans celui de son nouvel ami pour y voir la solitude, et il la comprit. C'était la même solitude qu'en 5ème année lorsque tous, ou presque, lui avaient tourné le dos._

 _Alors, doucement, comme pour ne pas effrayer un animal blessé (ce qu'était sans aucun doute Loki à ce moment-là), Harry le prit dans ses bras et l'attira contre lui._

 _\- Je suis là, Loki. Et je me fiche pas mal de ce que pensent les autres Asgardiens. J'ai prit pour habitude de juger les gens sur leurs actes, et non sur des rumeurs stériles. Et tu n'as rien fait pour moi qui pourrais justifier que je te traite comme les autres. Tu n'as été rien autre qu'un ami pour moi depuis mon arrivée ici. Merci._

 _Loki n'osait pas bouger dans cette étreinte, il y avait bien longtemps qu'il n'en avait pas reçue, et toutes venaient de la reine Frigga. Puis, Harry l'avait lâché et, et tout naturellement, avait invité Loki à s'asseoir devant le feu pendant qu'il allait chercher le repas._

Loki observa l'agitation autour de lui. Aujourd'hui allait se dérouler le couronnement de Thor, journée que Loki aurait souhaité ne jamais voir arriver. Pas qu'il voulait la place de son frère, après une discussion avec Harry, il s'était rendu compte que ce n'était pas tant le trône qui l'intéressait que le fait de prouver à Odin qu'il était digne de lui. Non, ce qui le gênait le plus était plutôt le fait que son frère n'était pas prêt à gouverner le royaume. Mais bien sûr, lorsqu'il avait fait part de ses doutes à Odin, ce dernier ne l'avait pas écouté. Et il se tenait là, aux cotés de son frère, écoutant le discours d'Odin tout en cherchant à ignorer les commentaires désobligeants que la Court faisait à son sujet. Vivement que cette journée se termine, qu'il puisse trouver refuge à la Cabane, comme il l'appelait avec affection.

Ses pensées furent interrompues par l'alarme de la voûte qui résonna et, à partir de là, les évènements s'enchainèrent de pire en pire. Son frère défia l'autorité d'Odin et fut banni, il apprit qu'il était un Jötunn, et Odin sombra dans son sommeil régénérateur, le laissant seul roi d'Asgard.

Il fit alors la seule chose qu'il pouvait, dès qu'il en eut l'occasion, il rejoignit la Cabane, tellement pressé et troublé, qu'il ne remarqua même pas qu'il était suivit par Frigga, les trois guerriers et Sif.

Loki arriva à la cabane tard dans la nuit, les lumières étaient déjà éteintes. Mais lorsqu'il frappa à la porte, elle s'ouvrit rapidement. Harry se tenait dans l'entrebâillement, encore à moitié endormi et à moitié nu.

\- Loki ?

Il remarqua aussitôt les traits tirés de son ami.

\- Entre ! Que s'est-il passé ?

La reine et les guerriers d'Asgard s'approchèrent alors pour pouvoir entendre la conversation. Frigga car elle était curieuse de savoir qui était le jeune homme, et les trois guerriers et Sif, car ils étaient sûrs que Loki préparait encore un mauvais coup.

\- Loki ?

\- Ils m'ont menti, répondit le Dieu du Chaos. Tous ma vie ils m'ont menti, je ne suis même pas leur fils.

L'Asgardien arpentait la maison en se passant les mains dans les cheveux d'un air désespéré.

\- Et maintenant, il s'est endormi et c'est moi le roi parce que Thor à déclenché une guerre et…

Une main posée sur sa joue l'arrêta, alors qu'il plongeait son regard dans celui, bien plus calme, de son vis à vis.

\- Calme-toi Loki, ordonna doucement Harry.

Il le guida ensuite vers l'un des tabourets posés devant l'âtre que Loki raviva d'un mouvement de la main.

\- Je ne t'ai jamais vu comme ça, murmura Harry avec inquiétude. Raconte-moi.

Alors Loki lui expliqua tout, depuis couronnement de Thor, jusqu'à la découverte de son patrimoine, en passant par le bannissement de Thor et le sommeil d'Odin, engendrant sa propre montée sur le trône. Et il raconta tout ça, la tête baissée et les épaules basses, parce qu'il savait qu'Harry ne voudrait plus le voir après. Avouons-le : qui voudrait être ami avec un monstre ?

Il était tellement plongé dans ses pensées qu'il ne remarqua même pas qu'Harry s'était rapproché de lui, jusqu'à ce que le jeune Midgardien ne le prenne dans ses bras.

-Tu n'es pas un monstre, Loki, crois-moi. J'en ai connu un certain nombre, et tu n'es pas près d'en être un.

\- Je suis un Jötunn.

\- Tu es Loki, ton sang ne change rien, pas pour moi. Tu es toujours le même Loki qui m'a apporté de la nourriture et des livres, tu es toujours le même Loki qui vient trouver du réconfort dans cette vieille cabane, que tu sois un Jötunn ne change rien.

Loki sentit alors une profonde chaleur l'étreindre et, parce qu'il était accepté, ici, qu'il s'y sentait plus chez lui que n'importe où ailleurs et, peut-être aussi à cause de la fatigue ou des dernières révélations, laissa des larmes couler le long de ses joues alors que de gros sanglots cherchaient à quitter sa gorge.

Il ignora combien de temps il pleura dans les bras de son ami, mais lorsqu'il se redressa, il se sentit beaucoup mieux. Harry lui offrit un dernier sourire avant de se lever pour aller faire du thé.

\- Que vas-tu faire, maintenant ?

\- Je dois aller voir Thor, il faut que je lui dise pour… Odin.

\- Tu vas le ramener ? demanda Harry en revenant s'asseoir devant le feu, une tasse dans chaque main.

\- Non, pas encore du moins, je dois d'abord trouver un moyen pour arrêter la guerre avec Jotunheim, et puis les derniers traités que pè… Odin à passés avec les autres royaumes vont bientôt arriver à leur terme, et Thor, s'il sait manier le marteau, ne sais absolument pas manier les mots, remarqua Loki en prenant la tasse qu'Harry lui tendait.

\- Tu pourrais t'occuper des traités, et aller chercher Thor après, offrit le jeune homme. Mais il faudra que tu en parles à Thor.

\- De quoi ?

\- De tes plans, que tu lui expliques et lui demandes d'être patient, sinon, il risque de tomber comme un cheveu dans la soupe au milieu des négociations.

Loki acquiesça alors avant de se lever, prenant une gorgée de sa tasse tout en réfléchissant.

\- Il faut aussi que je trouve qui a fait entrer les Jötunn le jour du couronnement. Heimdal affirme ne rien avoir vu, et il faut de la magie puissante pour se cacher de son pouvoir.

\- Qui, dans le royaume, en aurait la possibilité ?

\- Moi, mère bien sur… et l'enchanteresse.

\- L'enchanteresse ?

\- L'enchanteresse Amora, mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle aurait fait ça. Elle a toujours eu un faible pour mon frère.

\- Peut être qu'elle en a eu assez des refus de Thor, offrit Harry.

\- Peut être, répondit Loki, incertain. Nous lui demanderons dès que la garde l'aura arrêtée.

\- Et pour les traités ?

\- Et bien, puisqu'Odin n'est plus là pour m'en empêcher, je vais mettre en place des traités magiques, impossibles à briser avant la fin de l'enchantement. Au moins, nous serons tous sûrs de tenir nos engagements.

Harry réfléchit à ça un instant avant d'acquiescer.

\- Pourquoi Odin ne voulait pas que tu mettes en place des traités magiques ?

\- Parce que la magie, c'est pour les femmes, soupira Loki en retournant s'asseoir. Pas pour les champs de bataille ou les tables de négociations.

\- C'est vrai, les Asgardiens mesurent la valeur d'un homme au nombre de murs qu'il peut défoncer avec sa tête, les abrutis, renifla Harry.

Alors que les guerriers, toujours dehors, arboraient un air indigné, Frigga, elle, eut un léger sourire. Maintenant, elle comprenait pourquoi son fils appréciait autant le jeune homme.

\- Et tu vas aussi mettre en place un traité avec Jotunheim ?

\- Oui, un traité de paix surtout.

\- Ils accepteront de le signer ? s'étonna Harry.

\- Non, sauf si je leur donne ce qu'ils veulent en échange : la vie d'Odin.

Un nouveau silence s'installa entre les deux.

\- Tu vas ruser, j'imagine.

Cette remarqua attira un sourire en coin de Loki.

\- Je vais faire entrer Laufey dans Asgard et lui faire signer un traité stipulant qu'en échange de la paix, je l'emmènerai près d'Odin.

\- Mais Odin n'est pas sans défense pendant son sommeil ?

\- J'ai dit près, je compte l'emmener dans une salle à coté de celle où repose Odin. Salle qui sera protégée de l'intérieur par les meilleurs guerriers du royaume, au cas où. Et une fois Laufey dans la salle, je le tuerai. Le traité sera signé, et la paix pourra revenir sans que je n'ai sacrifié un seul soldat d'Asgard, comme mon frère ou Odin l'auraient sans doute fait. Et une fois ce problème réglé, je m'occuperai des autres traités.

Loki finit sa tasse avant d'aller la poser dans le baquet prévu à cet effet, puis il sortit, suivit d'Harry. Les trois guerriers, Sif et la reine Frigga restèrent soigneusement dans l'ombre.

\- Je ne pourrai pas rester roi très longtemps, remarqua doucement Loki. Le peuple ne le permettra pas, si je n'ai pas une mutinerie de mes propres soldats avant.

\- De combien de temps pense-tu avoir besoin pour tout faire ?

\- Un mois, peut être deux.

\- Explique-leur, offrit Harry. Dis-leur que tu va assurer la régence le temps de mettre en place les traités, et que tu iras chercher Thor après. Ils peuvent bien t'accorder deux mois.

\- Nous verrons, répondit Loki avant de soupirer lourdement. Ça veut dire que, jusqu'à ce que mon frère revienne, je ne pourrai pas te rendre visite. Tu… tu sais que l'apparence que j'ai n'est pas la vraie, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry s'approcha alors et prit doucement le visage de Loki entre ses mains, caressant la joue droite de son pouce alors que Loki agrippait le poignet gauche d'Harry avec sa main droite.

\- Montre-moi, ordonna doucement Harry.

Loki hésita un instant avant de fermer les yeux et de faire tomber le sort qui dissimulait sa peau bleue. Les trois guerriers et Sif se figèrent face à la preuve que Loki n'était pas un Asgardien.

Le Dieu du Chaos, lui, garda soigneusement les yeux clôt, refusant de voir le dégoût ou la peur dans le regard de son ami. C'est pourquoi il ne vit pas la tendresse dans les yeux verts d'Harry, et fut surpris de sentir des lèvres chaudes se poser sur les siennes.

Harry resta un instant comme ça, donnant un chaste baiser à Loki, avant de s'écarter. Puis, il eut un sourire tendre en voyant l'ébahissement du dieu.

\- Tu es toujours Loki, peu importe ton apparence. Et si ton origine pousse Asgard à te rejeter, et bien ils ne savent pas ce qu'ils perdent, parce que tu es un être remarquable, Loki Odinson.

Ce dernier se détendit alors avant de se pencher pour poser son front contre celui d'Harry.

A ce moment-là, la reine Frigga ordonna dans un souffle aux guerriers d'Asgard de rentrer avec elle au palais, elle en avait assez vu. Son fils était entre de bonnes mains. Qui sait, peut-être même qu'il ne lui en voudrait pas trop de lui avoir caché son héritage.

X

Épilogue.

Comme prévu, Loki prévint la garde de ses plans et réussit à déjouer Laufey. Il mit également en place les traités magiques avec les autres royaumes. Même si certains rechignèrent un peu, l'assurance que tous étaient soumis aux mêmes règles, y comprit Asgard, sembla les rassurer. Et, grâce à sa langue d'argent, Loki réussit à avoir de meilleurs traités commerciaux que ce qu'Odin avait put obtenir. Il lança également une chasse à l'homme dans les huit royaumes pour retrouver l'enchanteresse, mais sans succès pour le moment.

Et, deux mois à peine après son couronnement, Loki prenait le Bifrost pour aller chercher son frère (qui avait retrouvé ses pouvoirs quelques jours auparavant grâce à une attaque de mutants déjouée). Il mit en place la cérémonie de passation de pouvoir que tout Asgard attendait. Tous cela pour la voir perturbée par l'entrée d'Odin qui s'était réveillé de son sommeil.

Loki observa son frère faire la fête, après qu'Odin eut repris le trône. Il ne semblait pas vraiment déçu de ne pas avoir régné, lui qui le voulait tellement à une époque. Son voyage sur Midgard l'avait changé. Loki eut un sourire en pensant à son propre Midgardien. A croire que les mortels avaient d'étranges pouvoirs pour ainsi changer des dieux en bien.

\- Va le rejoindre, remarqua doucement Frigga.

Loki se tourna pour poser son regard sur elle.

\- Je sais que tu n'attends que ça depuis deux mois.

\- Comment ? demanda Loki avec un froncement de sourcil.

\- J'étais inquiète, alors je t'ai suivi. C'est un jeune homme remarquable.

\- Il l'est.

\- Alors va le rejoindre.

Loki ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il embrassa doucement sa mère avant de quitter la fête, sous le regard incertain de Thor qui voulut le rejoindre. Mais ses amis lui expliquèrent la présence d'un jeune homme dans les bois d'Asgard

Loki se téléporta à la Cabane et eut un sourire en voyant par la fenêtre son compagnon préparer à manger. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi apaisé, aussi aimé et aussi heureux. Lui qui était prince pouvait avoir presque tout, sauf ce qui lui manquait jusque là : quelqu'un qui le comprendrait, qui l'accepterait, malgré ses défauts et ses faiblesses. Il s'avança alors, ouvrit la porte en silence et entra dans cette petite cabane qui renfermait ce qu'il y avait de plus précieux dans les Neuf Royaumes. Et, lorsque la porte se referma, Loki sût qu'il avait trouvé une maison.

X

NdA :

Petit one shot sympa, parce que je ne me sens pas l'envie d'écrire des histoires à chapitres en ce moment.

Et puis, il faut que je me remette un peu dans le bain avec la sortie du prochain Thor. J'ai vu la bande annonce et ma première pensée à été « merde », parce que je pense que certains passages du film risquent d'être en contradiction avec mon histoire, mais on verra bien. Déjà que j'ai pensé « WTF » en voyant la calligraphie du titre du film, alors ça promet.

Merci beaucoup de m'avoir lu et n'oubliez pas : review !


End file.
